pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Secreto del Origen Pokemon/A Diffikult Lof Ep 002
320 px|center Capítulo Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Y bueno, donde esta el aula de Eutanasia? Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Al lado del IMSS Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Bien, te reto a una pelea de inválidos! *se va corriendo y entra en el aula* Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Espera p*to *entra en la aula* Archivo:Mm_hitler.png Por fin aparecen escoria judía... sois nuevos? Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png No, yo me llamo Carlos Santana Archivo:Mm_hitler.png Entonces tenéis que ir a la sala de hornos, donde los convertirán en jabón Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png A, Oc *se va* Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Donde esta el auditorio? Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Esta en tu gfa *se va* Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png La tuya *le sigue* Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Bien, aquí está Buteck Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Chingas a tu madre Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png No te quejes *entra* Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Vaya, los nuevos, que haréis en el festival? Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png que festival? Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png El de nuevos incapacitados Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Ah,pues.. Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Cantar corridos fierro pariente Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Bueno, os apunto a los dos en rolas norteñas, sentaos con los niños especiales y las feministas Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png *Se sientan* Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Inspector, cuanto tiempo! Archivo:Mm_inspector_geek.png Oh yeah, Metal Buteck que tal! Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Pues veras, yo.... Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png A nadie le importa Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Bien recapitulemos, Inspector Geek y Metal Cooler harán un numero de koku super, Gary cantara y Buteck cantara. Ahora Inspector, Cooler podéis practicar, en cuanto a vosotros decidme que canción cantareis. Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png La del cigarillo Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are The Number One Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Gary vuelve a casa Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png *apuntando* Bien, ahora ensayen, nos veremos en la noche para Llega la noche, donde esta el festival... Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Un fuerte aplauso a Los Dragontards Archivo:Mm_inspector_geek.png Archivo:Mm_metal_cooler.png Oh yeah, nos vale metal verga *se van* Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Bien, ahora, Dross nos interpreta, We are the Number One full|left|335 px|right|335 px Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Are you, uh, a real villain? Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png well, uh, technically... nah. Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Have you ever caught a good guy, like, uh, like a real superhero? Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Nah. Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Have you ever tried a disguise? Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Nah, nah.. Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Hey! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Hey! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Now listen closely Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Here's a little lesson in trickery Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png This is going down in history Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png If you wanna be a Villain Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png You have to chase a superhero on the run Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Just follow my moves, and sneak around Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Be careful not to make a sound Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png (Shh) Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png (No, don't touch that!) Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Hey! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Ha ha ha Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Now look at this net, that I just found Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png When I say go, be ready to throw Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Go! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png (Throw it on him, not me!) Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png (Ugh, let's try something else) Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Now watch and learn, here's the deal Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png He'll slip and slide on this banana peel! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png (Ha ha ha, gasp! what are you doing!?) Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Hey! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Hey! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png We are Number One Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Hey! Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Hey! Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png 0/10, Too much water Archivo:MM_DrossRotzank.png Coñooo *se va* Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Bueno, no se vayan, por que les presentamos a Gary, que nos canta El Rap del Cigarrillo full|left|335 px Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Mi intención no es molestarlos, Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png sino puro informarlos Gary empieza a bailar la coreografia de la cancion, mientras la canta Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Mucha gente anda fumando Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Y yo quiero que el tabaco, ellos ya vayan dejando Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Mi Hip Hop es muy sincero Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Y su boca huele a cenicero Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Cáncer causa el cigarrillo Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Y entorpece los sentidos Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Son varias enfermedades Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Y la mayor de estas verdades Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Es que si no lo paramos Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Hasta aquí namas llegamos Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png La wea fome culiado Archivo:Mm_gary_ADL.png Espero que les de cáncer *se va* Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Y Ahora la ultima tortura, Buteck nos interpreta, Gary Vuelve a casa! full|left|335 px Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png gary ya se estuve mal te descuide Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png y ahora no estas El público empieza a llorar Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png gary lo lamento te olvide y no pense Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png que iba a perder Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png ahora me dejaste solo estoy sin ti Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png tu miau es musica Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png si pienso en ti,vuelve a casa pronto vuelve a mi Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (gary vuelve a mi) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png gary tu no vez que yo estaba ciego y no se que Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png hacer por tenerte Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png de nuevo Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (gary) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (gary vuelve a casa) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png mas que una mascota mi mejor amigo Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png eres mi famila Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png no te olvidare vuelve a mi no tengo perdon Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png por haberte olvidado Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png el ritmo bajo en mi corazon espero que esto leas y Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png en casa pronto estes Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (gary ven a casa) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (gary vuelve a mi) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (gary ven a casa) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (gary vuelve a mi) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png quiero mani Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png (¿lisa te casarias conmigo?) Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png explicame quien es esa lisa Todo el público se suicida al mismo tiempo... Archivo:Mm_buteck_ADL.png Muchisimas gracias por nada *se va* Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Bien, esto es todo Archivo:MM_cientifico_NB.png Ahora hay que vender los cuerpos en la Deep Web Continuara... 320 px|center Categoría:ESDOP Categoría:PTJ